A Rogue Phoenix: Twin Souls?
by Redsirena
Summary: what would have happen if Rouge had been on the space ship? Would the phoenix have chosen here? What would this have meant to Gambit can he ever have rouge now.
1. Default Chapter

The x-men are owned By Marvel and sadly not me

**A Rouge Phoenix**

****   
  
The Professor calls all available X-Men to the war room. The X-Men walk in dressed in their pajamas and grumbling from being woken up so late. Only Gambit has just come home and Rogue is still out on an undisclosed mission. The Professor tells the X-Men that he does not know what, but an event of immense importance is about to transpire in space, and the X-Men must be ready. For this reason, he tells them to stow aboard a space shuttle that will be launching the next day. He tells Storm to help the others board the shuttle, but that he would like her to remain on Earth.  
  
The X-Men fly in the Blackbird to the Eagle Rock Space Station. Storm uses her powers to create a dense fog to allow hem to enter unseen. Jean, Cyclops, Gambit, Jubilee, Wolverine and Beast enter the Space Station. Jubilee stays behind half-way, as she is their scapegoat. They intend the Security officers to catch her, so that they will not find the other X-Men aboard the shuttle. The X-Men walk in on the shuttle crew suiting up, Cyclops takes them out with his optic blasts, and they put the shuttle crew in a holding cell with plenty of food and water. They are still suiting up when Dr. Corbeau, the intended pilot of the mission walks in. He panics momentarily as, as he does not recognise the faces he sees. Jean uses her telepathy to make him believe that they are his normal shuttle crew.

"Hey professor where is everyone" asked Rouge walking into the mansion.

"They are boarding a space shuttle, one in which you need to be on"

"A space shuttle, but why?" she asked

Giving a shake of his head he said, "An event of great importance is about to transpire, and all I foresee is that you all need to be there"

"Ok professor, I'll fly over there now hopefully I can catch up with them" said Rouge taking flight.  
  
"Ok I think it's time we get this moving," said Scott closing the shuttle door

"Wait Scott" said Jean "Rouge is on her way over here we must wait for her"

"We'll give her ten minutes but she better hurry"  
  
"I made it," panted Rouge approaching the shuttle door

"You made it chere, Gambit knew you'll not let him go to space alone".

"Can it Cajun. Can't you see I'm tired" snapped Rouge putting on her space suit, turning to Cyclops she said "I'm Sorry about that Cyclops we can go now"  
  
**Half an hour later**

"Scott something doesn't feel right about this," stated Jean

"Can you tell what" asked Scott

"No, not exactly it just feels like a trap, I think maybe we should return to the shuttle"

"I don't know Jean"

"Please Scott, there is something going on"

"Ok then, everyone lets go back to the shuttle," commanded Scott.  
  
Before they can comply, green mist is pumped into the room. The team try to use their powers, but they pass out before they can. Later the X-Men begin to wake up and Jean tells the others that Dr. Corbeau has been abducted. Unaware to the x-men they are slowly drifting toward a wormhole, which is some sort of portal between destinations and worlds.  
  
"Scott I sense a very strong disturbance in the atmosphere, one of immense power"

"Do you know where it is coming from?" he asked

"No" she replied shaking her head

"Well, let me aid you with that, by telling you to look in front of you" said Beast In front of them they saw a big black swirling hole, the wormhole.

"What is that?" asked Wolverine

"It seem to be a wormhole, which is not a good thing," said Beast

"Cyclops can't you, fly us away from it" asked Rouge

"I'm trying to, but the remote is not working"

"What?" said Gambit

"It seems that whoevr knocked us out, also managed to damage our ship"

"So what do we do?" asked Rouge

"Our best bet is for all of us to get inside the solar probe, its shielding should protect us from the radiation..." responded Beast

"However" said Wolverine looking at Beast hesitant face

"However someone needs to pilot the ship," said Beast

"Who" asked Scott

"I'll do it," said Jean "with my telekinetic shield I should be able to protect my self" "

No way" said Scott & Logan together

"Well if not me then who" asked Jean

"I can do it," whispered Rouge everyone turned to stare at her "I can take more of a beating than the rest of you, with of course the expectation of Logan and I can also absorb Jean psychic ability and create the shield around myself"

"No way kiddo, we don't want you blowing up the ship with Jean powers," said Logan

"I won't, me and the professor have been working on my powers, I can also absorb the information needed to use you powers"

"No way chere it is to dangerous," said Gambit

"Look we don't have time for this," snapped Rouge "So I'm sorry about this" she continued. Touching everyone in the room and knocking them out cold she dragged them into the space pod. Back in the cockpit, everything starts out all right for Rouge however, once the ship enters the radiation storm, the strain of trying to maintain the shield against the radiation's effects starts to get to her, and she screams loudly as the ship continues to plunge through the storm.

"Someone give me strength..........Gambit help" screamed Rouge

**Review Please, I want to know whether to continue**


	2. Change

**Thanks for the many reviews, sorry about the incorrect spelling of Rogue's name.   
  
This one will be written better WordMan as I was writing this story at 1 O'clock in the morning when I was bored.  
  
Again thanks for all the review it has inspired me to continue it.   
  
Sorry about the waffling :)**

Rogue is still struggling to maintain the telekinetic shield, which protects her, and pilot the ship at the same time. As this is not her normal power she is worried that she didn't absorb enough of Jean's power to maintain the shield, and true to her thought her shield begins to fails. As she loses her grip on the shield the radiation from the wormhole begins to attack her. "I'm sorry Gambit," she whispers as sweat drips down her. "I guess in the end physical strength wasn't enough, I just wish I could have been strong enough for you...for all of you".  
  
As Rogue's shield complete vanishes a strange bird-like entity composed of raw fire flies through the ship and into Rogue's body. "Oh God" screams Rogue, her body is now glowing a bright orange colour. "I've never felt so alive, this is incredible". Rouge body now filled with rejuvenated power making her able to put the shield around herself again, and pilot the ship safely into Earth's atmosphere, however it crashes into the New York harbour and Rogue's world is filled with black.   
  
**New York Hospital (Rogue room)**  
  
"Gambit" whispers Rogue  
  
"Gambit is here chere," he says rising from his sit and going to her bed "You gave poor Gambit a fright"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Gambit forgives you for that, however Gambit don't like the fact that you knocked him unconscious with a touch instead of a kiss".  
  
"I'm sorry"   
  
"Like Gambit say it's alright"  
  
"Gambit..."  
  
"Yes Chere"  
  
"I don't feel right, something happened to me in that ship"  
  
"What chere"  
  
"I aint sure, but I can remember never feeling like that before" she replied staring out of the window  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Complete"

Gambit leaves the room to let Rogue sleep and meets the Professor outside  
  
"Gambit don't like the fact that Rogue nearly died today, in fact Gambit don't even know why they were on the ship"  
  
"I have told you all that I know Gambit, now I must see Rogue" he said  
  
"Why? The chere is sleeping"  
  
"Because I must find out how she survived the crash, you saw the ship I doubt even Logan could have survived in that"  
  
"Maybe the girl is just luck, non"   
  
"I doubt it Gambit," he says again, as he tries to go into Rogue's room however Gambit stops him  
  
"What is the professor not telling Gambit"?   
  
"I must talk to Rouge now," said the Professor avoiding the question  
  
"Listen Professor, Gambit doesn't want to hurt you but if you don't tell him what is wrong with Rouge then Gambit will" he responded holding up a charged card. The Professor stares a Gambit but finally give in.  
  
"I am truly not sure, but something doesn't feel right with her, she seems different almost... invisible".  
  
Next chapter will be up within an hour, please review though.


	3. Gladiator

Told you it would be up within an Hour.  
  
"Hello Rogue" said the Professor rolling into her room  
  
"Hi professor, so did the doctor say when I can get out of this dump then" she asked  
  
"No, I'm afraid not"  
  
"Oh, so why the visit then, did you just come to check on me"  
  
"To tell the truth Rogue I am worried about you...tell me how you survived the crash"  
  
"I don't know," she said shaking her head "I've been trying to remember, but I can't"  
  
"Would you mind if I looked into you mind," he asked  
  
"No go ahead" she replied turning too face him. As the professor made the link, images of the red-bird filled his head causing him to scream in pain. The other X-men who were outside the door ran into the room at the sound of the screaming.  
  
"Professor" said Scott running over to him  
  
"I am alright Scott" he replied rubbing his head  
  
"What about you Chere" asked Gambit moving towards her bed.  
  
"I...." Started Rogue staring out the window again. Her body was suddenly engulfed inflames causing the rest of the team to scream in alarm. However Rogue emerged unharmed but different her normally brown hair now had fiery red highlight (the white isn't there anymore). Her normally green and yellow uniform is now red, orange and Yellow (like Jean's Phoenix Custom except is yellow then orange on top with the belt being Red). A majestic phoenix is present on the top and it seems too be moving.  
  
"We are now one, the Phoenix is reborn," screamed Rogue as an outline of phoenix appears behind her. After her outburst Rogue collapses on the bed.  
  
"Chere" said Gambit  
  
"Gambit I can feel it inside me, I am a phoenix, I am a guardian"  
  
In Space, we see a person fly into Earth's atmosphere, and approach the hospital that Rogue is in at great speed. He lands in through the window and approaches the professor.  
  
"Are you Charles Xavier?" asked the person  
  
"I am"  
  
"Are these around you the fearful X-men"?  
  
"They are the X-men, yes... why do you ask"  
  
"I ask because I want to know whether they will try and stop me from taking you"  
  
"Why do you want to take me"?  
  
"Are you not physic, read my mind"?  
  
"As you wish" as the professor finishes reading his mind he says, "You are called the Gladiator, and wish to use me to find some sort of Crystal"  
  
"That is correct, now we can leave" he says lifting up Xavier's Chair  
  
"I don't think so," says Scott blasting him with his eyes. At this the X-Men attempt to engage the Gladiator in battle but he defeats them easily, first, he breaths in deeply and blows out the air at great speed, forming extremely powerful gust of wind knocking all of them down. Rogue who has been watching from her bed suddenly arises and transforms into the phoenix again by first changing into fire. The sheer force of her transformation blows of the hospital roof. "I am the phoenix," she screams waving a hand at the Gladiator and sending him flying out of the window.  
  
The Gladiators stops himself in mind hurl and flies back to Rogue's room.  
  
"How is it possible that you can do that to me" said the Gladiator to Rogue  
  
"According to research you do not posses that power"  
  
"Rogue does not posses the power but, I the Phoenix do"  
  
"What are you?" asked Professor Xavier  
  
"I am the guardian of the crystal that he seeks, I am the child of the sun, I am Rogue"  
  
"Was it you that helped her survive?" asked the Professor  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Tell Gambit why the Rogue" said Gambit  
  
"According to destiny I was suppose to fuse with a Jean Grey, however this person's body has filled me with more power than even I could have imagined. Whereas the person call Jean is mentally strong this person, this Rogue is both physically and mentally strong. It seems that destiny changed because destiny decided that I was meant for her, we are one".  
  
"I do not believe this, the phoenix is only a legend," said the Gladiator  
  
"I am no Legend, I am destiny" as she said this the phoenix raised the gladiator of the ground and hurled him into the depths of space. After Rogue does this she collapses onto her knees, and states that someone evil will come.  
  
"They will come and they will destroy us all" (said in her very southern accent)

* * *

**Review please.**


	4. Storm

  
  
Recap  
"They will come and they will destroy us all" (said in her very southern accent)

* * *

**X-men Mansion**  
  
"So professor, what information did you get when you were inside Rogue's head?" asked Jean. All the x-men were in the living room with the exception of Rogue and Gambit who was still in the hospital and Storm who's on a mission.  
  
"Not much, when I was inside her mind I was filled with images of the red bird... The Phoenix. Rogue's mind has become very complex in fact it is getting very difficult for me to even get inside her mind".  
  
"So what about this Phoenix character and the crystal, what do we do about them" put in Scott  
  
"I do not know, in fact I am more concerned about this evil that Rogue prophesied about. I sensed some sort of worry from the phoenix, a being with immense power. It makes me wonder how strong this foe is "  
  
"So what your saying is that this evil could be stronger than the phoenix," asked Wolverine  
  
"Yes I..."  
  
"Professor" said Storm voice through there X communicator "Can you not feel it the earth is in trouble" she screamed  
  
"Calm down Storm, tell me what is wrong"  
  
"The earth, it is in pain. It is scared professor; I fear that the evil that Rogue talked about is close. The whole earth is in danger I will need some help I cannot calm the storm for long"  
  
"It's ok Storm help is on the way"  
  
"So what Storm say?" asked Wolverine  
  
"It appears that, the whole earth is panicking, and if I had been paying more attention I would have sensed it"  
  
"Do not blame yourself professor it's ok to be stressed," said Jubilee  
  
"Thank you Jubilee, however I need to be more aware especially with all the threats around responded Prof. Xavier

"Logan I want you to team up with storm and help with the pending storm. Jean and Beast I want you to go to LA there is a bus hanging at the edge of a bridge that need help. Cyclops go to Washington with Jubilee a building has just collapsed and the police need help finding the rescuers."  
  
"ok professor" responded everyone heading of to there respective places

* * *

**Hospital**

"I'm on my way professor," said Gambit who was sitting by the window in Rogue's room.  
  
"Where you going on swamprat" said Rogue who had just awoken  
  
"Nowhere chere, Gambit will be just a minute" he said walking closer to the door  
  
"Don't lie to me, I ain't no child" snapped Rogue  
  
"I know chere, it just that you've been through a lot... Gambit just worried"  
  
"I just wish you lot would tell me things"  
  
"Professor"  
  
"I don't care what the professor said just tell me"  
  
"I... well... the..." taking a deep breath he said "the whole world is going crazy, Gambit need to go down town to help, Storm says an earthquake's about to hit"  
  
"Let me come"  
  
"No, chere let Gambit handle this non"  
  
"Gambit" said Rogue "I'm gonna go anyway, you might as well get a ride" she said climbing out of bed  
  
"You know the professor gonna kill Gambit non" he said grabbing onto Rogue as she flew them out of the window.

**Downtown**  
The scene that awaited them was horrific, the earthquake was already in full swing, and people were panicking. On arrival Rogue had to save a busload of people and Gambit another.  
  
"Gambit there is so many people that need help"  
  
"I know chere"  
  
"No Gambit I can hear 'em, the phoenix's power inside of me has made everything about me improve. ma strenght, ma sight and ma hearin. I can hear people trapped under the rubble there in so much pain, I need to help them" she said flashing a red colour  
  
"Non, Chere" said Gambit as Rogue transformed into the Phoenix  
  
"I am the phoenix" she screamd.

Sorry this one isn't that Good, but i had to find some way to show how strong the enemy is.

Or yeah i need some ideas, do you think i should make the enemy the Apocalypse or follow the orginal storyline. Please help.


	5. Rogue

**Thank you for all the reviews... even the criticism. As a writer I like to here what can be done to improve the quality of my stories.**

**Anyway on to the story**

As (Rogue) Phoenix's angry increased the more her power grew. So much so that the phoenix herself was actually becoming a threat to the earth, she could cause more destruction then any storm or earthquake.

All the x-men had joined Gambit in New York, after he had called them to tell them that Rogue had changed back into the Phoenix, of course the professor and Scott had yelled him at.

* * *

"So Professor what do you suggest we do about the phoenix?" Asked Scott

"I don't know, she is far to strong for any of us to stop her" Rogue would be hard to beat without the added powers of the phoenix thought the Professor especially is she started to absorbed people.

"Gambit can stop her non" said Gambit

"I do not think so, it has come to the point that I cannot tell the difference between Rogue and the phoenix. In fact I can't even sense Rogue's mind at all."

What! thought Gambit does that mean. Is the phoenix taking over Rogue's body? No he thought Rogue is too strong for that, she is still there he knew that he could still feel her.

"So what do you suggest?" asked Storm interrupting Gambit from his thoughts.

"We must attack the phoenix"

"You mean Rogue, they are after all the same person" said Logan

"No way Professor" said Gambit

"I knew you wouldn't like it, but all I am suggesting is that you get her attention. Maybe with her distracted me and Jean can try enter her mind and calm her down"

"Professor that is still Rogue up their how can we fight her"

"We have no choice, we have to stop her before she destroy the earth or... herself".

Gambit up until this time was decided whether he should throttle the Professor, there was no way on earth that he would harm Rogue... well that was until he mentioned that Rogue could die.

"Rogue could die," asked Jubilee

"Yes, if her power keep on increasing it could be dangerous"

"Then I am in Professor," said Gambit, everyone turned and looked at Gambit

"You going to attack Rogue, Cajun" snarled Logan

"No, I'm going to help get Rogue back" he restored

"Well if Gambit is doing it, I see know reason why the rest of us shouldn't, after all they are close" said Scott

"So are you in?" asked the Professor. Everyone nodded

"Good then lets go".

"Rain, hail, snow rain down on my enemy and stop her in her tracks" shouted Storm summoning the elements to attract Rogue

"Sorry about this Rogue" said Jubilee firing fireworks at her along with Scott using weak laser blasts on her.

Rogue had turned around and was about to do something when Wolverine jumped on her back pulling her to the floor.

"Sorry about this Rogue" he said Holding tightly onto her

"Come on Charles, she is really strong" snapped Logan

"Nooooooo" screamed the Phoenix "I must help all those people"

"Charles" screamed Logan

"Keep her steady Logan we are nearly through"

Gambit who hadn't helped at all up until this time walked up to Rogue and said "Sorry chere" before hitting her with his cards.

"Gambit" said a shocked Rogue as the Professor and Jean entered her mind.

* * *

"I'm sorry, the phoenix isn't human, and so don't experience all these emotions. All the angry I was feelin affected her and the angry I felt was tripled 'cause the phoenix was panicking inside of ma, and I couldn't deal with all this emotions that I started to lose control"

"It's ok child, I know what it feels like to lose control" said Storm

"I no you do Storm, but you were being controlled"

"We don't blame you Rogue," said Jean

"Yeah chere as long as you're ok"

"Thanks ya, but I'm fine, but am 'friad that while I was so out of control the evil that was heading to earth arrived"

"How do you know?" asked The Professor

"I felt it, but I was so out of control, that I couldn't do anything"

"Do you know who it is?" asked Logan

"I do, I could never forget who I've touched, a piece of em stay in ma mind. This evil was in the heart of a few people I touched, and so I remember, I remember Warren I remember the Apocalypse."

* * *

**if this makes no sense i'm sorry, i was rushing to put this up and never read over it.**

**So don't say anything if it makes no sense. tomorrow i'll re-read it and correct it. xxx**


	6. Sensations

**

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews, and as requested I will try and make the chapters longer and add more description. Also sorry about the lack of Rogue's accent but I don't know how to write it, so any tips will be welcome. **

* * *

**_Recap_**

"I do, I could never forget who I've touched, a piece of em stay in ma mind. This evil was in the minds of a few people I've touched, and so I remember, I remember Warren and I remember Apocalypse."

* * *

"No not the Apocalypse" said Storm shaking her head in fear

"Are you sure Rogue?" asked Cyclops

"Am sure, it's him" she replied

"But how could he have come back?" asked a quivering Jean, who was being held by Cyclops

"Somethin' that powerful can't be contained forever, he was bound to break free, we all knew that"

"Indeed we did, perhaps this event was hastened due to the hole you encounter in space" said the Professor moving closer to Rogue

"I think your right, an I think that Apocalypse is after whatever I'm suppose to be the guardian of"

"Can you not remember what it is?" asked Beast who seemed to be the least shaken about Apocalypse's reappearance.

"I don't know what the Phoenix is protectin', whereas she can get into ma mind and access ma thought, I cannot do the same"

"Maybe with the Professors help" said Jubilee

"I don't think so sugar, right now ma mind is confused, the phoenix inside of me still want to fight. All this pain and sufferin is hard for her to take, she never felt these emotions before the desperation, she just wants to help"

"That may be the case Rogue, but you cannot allow the phoenix to lose control like that again, her power could destroy the earth".

"I know Cyclops, but the phoenix is a strong being, I can't keep her locked away forever" snapped Rogue.

"I know that Rogue but..."

"I think it would be best if we returned to the mansion, where we can talk and Rogue can rest" said Storm sense that Rogue was tiring

"Yes you are right Storm, Scott get the x-jet ready".

**The jet**

This was the first time since the space adventure that Rogue had any time to think, laying in Gambit arms at the back of the ship Rogue felt truly relaxed. She could however still feel the phoenix desperation to fight...to help, luckily for Rogue the phoenix was hindered by the physical constraints of Rogue's human body that was right now worn out.

"Chere you alright" asked Gambit looking down at Rogue

"Am fine Cajun" she replied stiffing a yawn

"Oh please, Chere give Gambit a little credit he know you better than that"

"You wish swamprat" she joked

"Seriously Rogue how do you feel?" he asked in a sober tone

"Weird, it not just the phoenix that is experiencing new sensation, I am to. Through the phoenix 'am feeling emotions that I never thought I could feel... that I wasn't allowed to feel. Gambit she has made me free". She whispered as she reaching out her hand to touch Gambit; it started to glow with fire around it, withdrawing it quickly she said, "I almost forgot that am not quite free"

"You know I would give me life, so that you could touch"

"I know Gambit, I know," she whispered again closing her eyes she slept.

"Come on Rogue, Gambit, were home," said Jubilee at she exited the x-jet.

"Aright were comin sugar," said Rogue getting up from Gambit and stretching her muscles then following Jubilee out of the jet

"Wait for me" said Gambit running behind Rogue bumping in to her he said "what the hold up". Following her line of vision he saw Scott and Jean in a loving embrace.

"Rogue"

"I'm ok Gambit, but the phoenix she's angry, she wants to hurt em. she doesn't understand about ma powers"

"You can fight her though"

"I can't, she's to strong" she replied shaking

"Fight her" he said touching her shoulders

"I can't" screamed Rogue as she began to change into the phoenix

Sensing the danger Gambit pushed past Rogue to warn both Jean and Scott to hide from the phoenix.

tuning back to the phoenix, he was shocked to see her looking at him.

"You cannot keep them from me" said the Phoenix to Gambit

"You cannot hurt, your friends chere," shouted Gambit

"Friends, Are they ma friends when they are flaunting their love in front of ma?" shouted Phoenix "NO, for human creatures such as yourselves, who claim to love Rogue, you know nothin' of her pain"

"I know," said Gambit "But we try to understand, that is what love, friendships about"

"Love, friendship" laughed the Phoenix "That means nothin' to me, but for the sake of my host I will not destroy them, I'll leave our visitor to do that"

"Where are you going?"

"Am going somewhere, where this body won't feel so much emotions" she replied flying over the institute "somewhere where i can be completely freeeeeeeeeee"

"No Rogue" shouted Gambit as the mansion was set on fire.

* * *

**What do you think? More description needed in the next chapter? Should I finally reveal the apocalypse? **

**oh yeah i know that the chapters need to be longer..... but i am working on it.**


	7. Sensations Part 2

**Sorry about the long wait, I hope you like it. Its a bit of a Rogue and Gambit one today.**

Storm had just finished putting out the fire in the institute and landed by the rest of team where there were talking about the phoenix.

"Are you sure professor?" asked Jubilee

"Yes, the phoenix has taken complete control of Rogue's body, I cannot sense her"

"Try harder" shouted Gambit

"I'm sorry Gambit," said Jean and Scott turning to him

"I'm not the one you need to say sorry to, you a telepath Jean could you not sense her pain" continued Gambit

"No... maybe, maybe I did but just wanted to ignore the pain she felt, Oh Scott," said Jean as tears fell down her cheeks

"We cannot blame Jean Gambit, Rogue hid things pretty well" said Logon

"Fine, but Gambit will not forgive the professor, he the one that sent Rogue there in the first place without warning"

"Even the professor could not have foreseen this," said Beast

"Gambit don't want to here no excuse, he go look for Rogue" as said as he began to walk away from them

"Wait" said Storm "What about the apocalypse"

"Gambit don't care about no apocalypse, all he care about it Rogue" he responded without looking back

"Professor we can't let him go," said Scott

"We have no choice, and he may just be the only hope of getting Rogue back" responded the professor as he looked towards the now wrecked institute with the Xavier school for gifted youngster; sign on the floor along with rumble.

* * *

The Phoenix flew all around the earth in a blaze of fire and light she felt free... almost. What is this feelin' that 'ah feel thought the phoenix as she landed by a river harbour. Ma heart it feels like it's breakin' she thought as she stumbled along the harbour. Why does ma 'art ache every time I think of the way that guy called Gambit looked at as 'ah destroyed that place. Looking around the harbour she saw the waves clamping against each other almost as if they were leaning on each other for support.

This feelin it is strange it's wants ma to find Gambit

* * *

Rogue where are you? Thought Gambit as he piloted one of the X-jets through the city of New York. How could she burn down the mansion like that? Why didn't she fight the phoenix hard? Was Rogue really gone? Hundreds of questions ran through his mind as he looked down below as the people who had survived the worst of the storm. Rogue why couldn't you fight harder? Why couldn't you stay with Remy? Look up at the sky he saw a blaze of fire heading towards the ship as full force, swerving out of the way of the fire he turned and steady the ship.

"What 'ave you done to ma"? Shouted the Phoenix as it hovered in front of the jet

"Phoenix" shouted Gambit

"What have you done to ma heart?" she asked

"What? Remy did nothin''

"Liar" shouted the phoenix as she hurled a ball of fire toward the jet, which Gambit dodged again

"Are you crazy?" yelled Gambit

"Tell me what ya did to ma," thundered the phoenix

"Remy swear he do nothin', now tell me what you do to Rogue?"

"Rogue?" asked the phoenix "I did nothin' to her"

"Then were is she"

"Ah do not know, who is this Rogue"

"Rogue is the persons body you stole," yelled Gambit

"Ah stole this body is it not mine" asked the phoenix as she examined her hands "I'm so confused" continued the phoenix as she shook her head

looking at the genuine shock on the phoenis's face Gambit said "It's alright chere,"

"Tell ma, what does it mean when 'ah can't get you outta ma head" asked the phoenix

"I don't know, maybe you/Rogue love Gambit" he said with a twinkle in his eye and half a smile on his lips

"Love.... maybe" she whispered (even though she didn't really understand the concept) "Maybe" she whisphered again as the phoenix aura flickered

"Swamprat" said the phoenix

"Rogue" asked Gambit

"Yes Remy, the phoenix is gone again to the back of ma mind"

"Just as she was growing on me, Gambit think phoenix like him, non" said Gambit with a smile

"Ah kinda think the phoenix loved ya" she said returning the smile

"What about you? Chere"

"Always... swamprat, now let go back to the mansion"

Please Review!!!


	8. Note

**Authors note: **

**I have not abandoned this story in fact I have already worked out the ending and just need to write the middle bit. I should have it finished before Christmas.**

****


End file.
